New Memories
by ChibixAthena
Summary: College AU: Paige and Emily are in college now, just after the events of Charlotte as A and graduation from high school. Emily is still haunted by her years of torment from A but being away from Rosewood has helped that a lot. When Emily sees a familiar face in her dorm lobby, memories both good and bad come rushing back to her.
1. Chapter 1: Emily

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever fanfic and my first attempt at actually writing. I have spent years trying to get something solid so here goes and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys. I will definitely try to do regular updates, probably once a week or so depending on the time allowed with my job and real life and such.

 **Chapter 1: Emily**

Emily sat just on the edge of the pool after her swim practice letting the cool pool water drip from her hair down her toned body. Swimming was always a calming space for Emily and even after the long and hard practices she had now she always wanted to stay behind for a few and let all her worries drip away from her much like the water dripping from her body. After quite a bit of sitting there breathing in the chlorine smell filling the pool area and she was almost completely dry save for her hair and her calves which were still swaying in water, Emily decided to get up and go get changed.

The locker rooms were empty and there a serene silence with the only noise coming from her footsteps sloshing water from all the activity of her swim team coming in after practice. As Emily opened her locker the sound echoed across the room louder than she had anticipated. It sent a shudder through her aching muscles but she continued grabbing her shampoo and conditioner to wash her chlorine damaged hair. The quietness that filled the room still left Emily with a slight fear that someone, somewhere was watching her ready to attack at any moment. Emily always felt like she was being watched or a text on her phone was going to be another threat. No matter how many times she reminded herself that Charlotte/Charles/A was safely locked up in Rosewood, the anxiety and fear was always one step behind her.

After a slightly hurried shower and changing into her street clothes, Emily gathered her swim bag and decided to head back to her dorm. She wasn't quite expecting that the sun would have set by now, not realizing how much time she had spent after practice lost in her own thoughts. With only the sidelights that lined the sidewalk to light Emily's path, she briskly walked the lengthy path from the swim center to her dorm. In the light of day, the campus looked vast and beautiful, the stone buildings lining along multiple brick paths, the trees that were red and orange as the seasons changed from summer to fall. She loved sitting on a bench reading whatever course material she had that day as fellow students walked from building to building trying to reach all their classes. However, here in the night the campus was quiet and almost eerie. Even though she could look up and see a few stars, being dampened by the lights of the University around her, it still gave Emily slight anxiety to walk by herself. She wasn't quite sure how much she had truly quickened her pace trying to reach the doors of her dorm until she had practically run face first into the glass door that lead into her destination. Quickly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her key-card giving her access to the dorms. Once the door has closed behind her a sense of relief washed over her. Her taunt muscles relaxing slowly as the light of the dorm lobby spread in front of her.

The lobby was quaint and had such a homey feeling to it, Emily's homesickness dulled whenever she sat on a couch or chair in front of large flat screen TV that hung on the opposite wall. Emily rubbed the back of her strained neck as she made her way from the lobby to the stairs that led up to her room. When she looked down at her keys trying to find the right one that opened her dorm on her way up the stairs, Emily was not expecting to slam straight into what felt like a brick wall of flesh. She felt her balance falter when suddenly a hand was on her arm giving her balance.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said without looking up and a blush heating her cheeks.

"That's obvious." The other person said chuckling.

Emily was hit in the chest at the sound of that voice much like when she had run straight into its owner. She would know that voice anywhere, even though it's been almost a year since she heard it last. It always made her heart race, butterflies fill her stomach and her muscles tighten almost instantaneously. Emily's gaze raised from the spot on the stairwell she had previously been so enthused by, and up the so familiar calves covered by a tight pair of running pants traveling up to the tight abs, that Emily missed running her hands over, covered by a loose fitting running shirt, up the too familiar and supple breasts, finally coming to rest on the pair of big brown eyes she could get lost in forever and almost had again.

"Paige." She squeaked more than said as she had lost her own voice.

"Hey, Em." Paige said while rubbing her hands through her hair and down to the back of her neck.

Paige's go to nervous move, Emily chuckled to herself. Though the sound of her nickname so familiar to Paige's lips still filled Emily with a rush of heat throughout her entire body.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Emily stumbled over her words as her breath caught in her throat.

This was a person she was sure she would never see again. When Paige left for California with her parents Emily was sure she was out of her life forever.

"I-uh-I, I transferred here this week actually. I was just setting myself up in my new dorm room." Paige again struck her hands through her hair and against the back of her neck.

Emily's breathe caught in her throat as she bit her lip trying to suppress a gasp. Paige was going to be not only in her school but literally right down the hall.

"Oh." That was all Emily could muster to say, her throat suddenly dry.

Without a second thought or a breath between the two Emily suddenly darted from the lobby and back out the door into the cold night.

She didn't know what she was doing, or where she was going. All she knew was she had to get out of there. Emily couldn't breathe, a panic washed over her at the sight of Paige standing not two feet away from her. She could almost feel the heat radiating from the other girl's body; assuming Paige was just as nervous to be there in front of her high school girlfriend. The panic not just from seeing each other but also from all the memories, both good and bad, that had washed over each of them. High school was the toughest time for Emily, and for Paige as Emily knew. What was supposed to be some of the greatest years of their lives, were just filled with panic, danger, and an anonymous threat breaking each of her, and her friends; Spencer, Aria, Hannah and Alison; lives. Even though Emily knew the threats were long behind her and the culprit, not so anonymous anymore, was safely locked away in Rosewood, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Every time her phone buzzed, she cringed that maybe it would be another A threat. Seeing Paige again had brought back all those memories of A trying to tear them apart, of everything that had gone wrong in Rosewood, of Paige leaving her standing there at the airport as she got on a plane with her parents. At the same time, it brought back the memory of every kiss, every hug, the way Emily felt when Paige had her in her strong arms while lying in bed trying to comfort her after another A attack. The feeling of Paige's hands exploring every inch of her. This train of thought flushed Emily's face with heat and she was sure her cheeks were a deep red right now, luckily she was alone in the dark. It was then that Emily finally looked up at where she was. The light of the library shown just ahead as she found a nearby bench to lay herself down on. The anxiety finally leaving her as she realized she had put a good distance between her and the girl who, even after all these years, had Emily feeling like she was a young school girl again.

The cool air felt relaxing as it hit Emily's still heated skin. When her eyes started drifting close, she decided it was time to head back to her dorm again. Hoping that Paige had retreated out of the lobby, Emily crossed back towards her dorm and struck her key-card into the door again. With hesitancy, she looked around the corner and saw the staircase abandoned, a breath of relief and disappointment rushed out of Emily. Emily had hoped maybe she'd be able to explain herself, but she also wasn't sure how to go about that. She pushed her backpack up farther on her shoulders and headed up the stairs towards her dorm room. The quiet again falling back around her as she used her key-card again to get into her room. The dark settled around her again, as she slung her bag down in some corner and made to short stretch to her bed. Falling upon it with a soft thud it didn't take long for sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter 2: Paige

**Chapter 2: Paige**

The morning sun crept through the black curtains Paige had thrown up on her window in a hurry yesterday evening. Boxes still set up against the walls in her quite roomy dorm she currently had to herself. She had been in no big hurry to unpack everything as her and her parents brought everything up the previous evening. The other bed still empty and no personal belongings adorned the other side of the room. Paige was still unsure how she had gotten so lucky to get a dorm all to herself so close to the beginning of the semester, but she wasn't complaining all the same. She wasn't quite sure she had to energy to engage in small talk or the pleasantries to get to know someone new yet. Especially after her energy draining encounter on the stairs not eight hours prior. The run in still fresh in her mind, the sight of Emily just in front of her plagued every inch of her thoughts. Then again thoughts of Emily always plagued her. Ever since junior year of high school, when Paige had seen the raven-haired beauty standing before her in the locker room, she hadn't been able to get the other girl out of her head. With a small stretch Paige tossed the small sheet she had covered herself with off and sat against her pillows. She ran her hands against her face, through her hair and down the nape of her neck, trying desperately to clear her mind and set herself up for the day ahead. However minute the task probably was, as she knew no matter what thoughts of Emily would remain. It had been easier, thousand miles away safely at Stanford with nothing familiar enough to bring those thoughts to the front of her mind. She only had them when she'd seen someone who looked similar or whenever another girl gave her a little too much attention, and sometimes alone at night in her apartment. But here, back in Philly, twenty miles from where she met Emily, the thoughts had been forefront since the moment Paige pulled into the parking lot. Now, not only did she have constant reminders everywhere in the city of their time together, but she had the girl she so desperately tried to leave in the past, just down the hall.

Realization set in that Paige had yet to move, and she had a big day ahead of her. There were still classes she had to make sure she was all set up for, a dorm to unpack, and a swim coach she had to talk too. Reluctantly, Paige finally moved from her bed, swinging her legs off the side of the twin size bed, taking in a deep breath, and sliding her in feet into her slippers. Paige grabbed her shower supplies and towel, heading out of the dorm and towards the communal showers.

Showering had been just what Paige needed, water had this way of clearing everything away regardless of how she interacted with it. The pool would always be her favorite however, feeling the water cut around her shape as she powered through. Outside of the pool though Paige was usually an intense nervous wreck, especially around girls, well one girl in specific. Letting her mind wonder as the hot water beat on her skin, Paige went back to senior year of high school. Emily sat at the lunch table she usually shared with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna, only this day it was just Emily. Deciding to take the risk, Paige walked briskly toward the table before her nerves got the better of her.

"Hey." She tried to say suave and sexily, but it came out more nervous and childish.

It had also apparently scared the other girl because she jumped slightly and the pencil fell out of her hand.

"He-Hey Paige, what's up?" Emily faltered slightly as she responded.

"This seat taken?" Paige gestured to the bench across the table.

"Uh, no." Emily faltered again. Paige was beginning to think this was a stupid plan, actually she knew this was a stupid plan, but one she couldn't ignore.

Taking the offer, Paige sat down, using the opportunity to let her gaze linger on the other girl a little longer then she probably should have. Emily looked stunning as ever, her dark hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her tanned skin smooth and invigorating, she was wearing a jean vest over a plaid long shirt and a tank top undershirt, Emily's go to style. Her tight-fitting jeans showing off her toned calves and thighs. Once seated, Paige's gaze went back to down to the table not wanting to be caught gawking. Emily cleared her throat bringing Paige back to reality.

"So, did you need something?" Emily stated, not harshly but in a stern tone.

"Uh, I-I just wanted to say hey, see how things were going. I wanted to make sure you had the updated schedule for swim practices with Coach Fulton gone next week." Paige sputtered out before she lost all ability to speak.

The other girl chuckled lightly, "Yeah I did, I think everyone did." Of course, they had, the all got the email, Paige mentally hit herself.

"Yeah, of course." Paige chuckled softly resting her hand against the back of her neck.

"You don't have to be nervous you know." Emily stated.

Paige let out a tuft of air, "I'm not." She tried to sound confident but Emily simply gestured to her hand on her neck. "Oh, well yeah I guess I am." Paige huffed and let her hand fall back to the table. "So I was thinking, I know you have a lot going on right now, but we could maybe go to my place after school, watch a movie, or study." She got out in the quickest breath she could muster fearing her words might make Emily pull away again.

Emily had been pulling away a lot recently. Paige knew it even if Emily didn't want to admit it.

"I, uh, can't tonight Paige. I'm sorry, I have to help Hanna do some shopping this evening."

Yeah, Paige knew that was a lie. She knew it had something to do with A. It always had something to with A. No matter how much wanted to protect Emily, the other girl wouldn't allow Paige to get close enough. Ever since Emily tore her shoulder, and couldn't swim anymore Emily just became more distant, and Paige didn't know how to help, or even if she could help.

The loud bang of the door in the quiet bathroom brought Paige back to reality. She finished up her shower, grabbing her towel and headed out to change. Paige slammed almost hard into a wall, stumbling backwards and rubbing her head gently. Upon closer inspection, however, she realized that it wasn't so much of a wall as a person. The tan legs, and the soft umpf gave everything away, again she had literally run face first into the girl that clouded her thoughts since junior year of high school.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Paige chuckled still rubbing against the slight sting in her forehead.

Taking in the sight of her once lover, clad in nothing but a towel similar to herself. Paige blushed hoping to not be caught gawking.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to where you're going." Emily's words came out cold. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just having a bad morning." The other girl shook her head softly. "Listen, Paige, I really didn't mean to run out on you last night. Seeing you just, threw me off, I guess." She got out in a rushed breath.

Paige understood that completely, seeing the dark-haired girl on the stair case had taken all breath out of her, leaving her in actual shock.

"Hey, Em, it's okay, I get it, it got to me too. It's been so long." Paige replied back with the same haste.

Silence fell between them, as they both gazed over the other's familiar form. Emily looked as ravishingly as ever, her perfect tan swimmer's body had only gotten more tone and tan since high school. Her dark brown eyes were still just as captivating, with a dark hint of everything she had endured those 4 years.

"Hey, did you want to get some coffee sometime? Maybe lunch? I think we just need a fresh start." Emily's question surprised Paige, she was sure she didn't want anything to do with her. Her gaze questioning and sincere.

"Uh, yeah, I'd really like that." Paige had hoped she came off confident, but was sure the squeak in her voice was fairly evident.

"Alright, tomorrow noon? I really should be getting showered and ready for class." Emily stated.

"Yeah of course, I really should get going myself." And with that Emily was off in one direction and Paige in the opposite. At least Paige had tomorrow's lunch to look forward too.

The rest of her day was fairly quiet and uneventful, the thought of lunch never straying too far from her mind. Paige had all her classes set up, a wonderful talk with her coach about her spot on the team, and was back in her dorm sifting through box after box trying to set up everything on her side of the dorm. She wasn't sure if she would eventually get a roommate, but she didn't want to encroach on someone else's space. Feeling satisfied with how far along she had come, Paige threw the box in her hand into the pile on the far corner and decided to head down for some snacks. The vending machine food wasn't the nutritious meal Paige had planned for, but it was enough to curb the hunger dwelling in the pit of her stomach. Laying back on her bed, Paige rubbed her forehead, and tried to doze off. Before she even knew it, Paige was fast asleep on top of the covers still clad in her clothes from the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Emily

**AU:** Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. And thank you guest for the advice, I didn't consider it rude at all. I'm not sure why I didn't think about it before, I do read a lot of books haha. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy the next installment.

 **Chapter 3: Emily**

Emily sat on the couch in the musty cabin, the fire Nate had started was the only light source. Paige sat duct taped on the couch next to her, while Nate hovered over her with a knife. Emily knew Nate, or Lyndon James as Emily would soon learn, was about to kill Paige, just has he had killed Maya. Anger rose in Emily's chest, she almost felt helpless, as Nate was about to take another person she loved away. She also hated that he had acted as a friend, family to Maya. He had been there for her most grieving moments over Maya, he had understood the way no one else had. And then, there was that kiss on her porch, albeit, she didn't feel what she guessed she thought she was supposed to feel, but she had still let him get close enough for that. Now here he was on the verge of killing Paige, the girl Emily was in love with. Just as he leaned in, the knife at Paige's face, something changed. Emily was now sitting on a train, Paige coming towards her with a couple drinks in hand. The smile on her face immediately causing Emily's face to turn into a smile of her own. Suddenly Emily was being pulled back to the end of the train and staring over at Garrett's dead body in the wooden crate they had just pulled Aria out of. Emily awoke with a startle. Breathing deeply, she tried to wash the images of the dream from her mind, or at least she tried too.

Hefting herself off her bed, Emily had a couple classes to attend, and then her lunch with Paige. Asking the other girl had been such an impulse. The words leaving her mouth before she even processed them. She was nervous as hell, but also excited. Ever since she had seen Paige on the staircase, her thoughts had left the auburn-haired girl. Meeting her again the next day in the showers, dressed in nothing but towels definitely didn't help get her mind off things. She knew they needed to talk, with everything that was left unsaid at the airport. The world had seemed to almost end while she watched the other girl walk away. They had their rough patches throughout high school, but they always seemed to come back together. When Paige got on that airplane, Emily wasn't sure if there was any chance of that again. And there she was, two years later and here Paige was again, attending her college and living right down the hall. She wasn't sure what it all meant right now, but she knew that she had another chance, and she wasn't about to let it pass again, no matter how bad the memories were that flashed through her mind or the dreams that plagued her at night.

Her classes seemed to pass by with a blur, she knew she should be paying better attention, but every time she tried to focus, everything turned her back to lunch less than a couple hours away. Once her last class ended, Emily rushed back to her dorm to quickly change and meet Paige at the local coffee shop. Deciding on a pair of dark slim jeans, and a low cut blue top, Emily was out the door in a haste. Arriving at the coffee shop with 10-15 minutes before their agreed upon time, Emily grabbed a coffee and a table near the back, she had wanted a little privacy for her talk with Paige. She wasn't sure how this would all go, but she was hoping that they could at least start over with a simple friendship. She didn't think she could ever go back to being just friends with Paige, but if it meant having her in her life again, she was willing to try. Emily knew she couldn't go on hiding around campus trying to avoid the other girl. She had almost wanted too in the beginning though, not sure if she was strong enough to confront her feelings. to face the girl that had left her standing there with a $69 ticket to Atlantic City. Part of her had wanted to run away with Paige to California, another part wanted to jump on that plane to Atlantic City, just leave everything behind, but the other part that knew she had to stay in Rosewood won out in the end.

A slight shuffling brought Emily back to reality, noticing Paige standing at the end of the table with a coffee in hand, Emily stood up quickly to offer Paige a seat. She had sat down opposite Emily, looking as nervous as Emily felt.

"So, uh, this place is great." Paige started.

"Yeah, can we just skip the small talk say what's really on our minds." Usually Emily wasn't so straight forward, but she was not motivated for small talk today.

"Emily, it has been so great to see you again." Paige cleared her throat, rubbing her hand against her neck.

"Paige, I can't say it hasn't been great, but it's also been confusing, and hard. The way we left things at the airport, and then the way our conversations phased out, until eventually you just stopped replying to me at all. It was like I was out of sight, out of mind. I thought maybe you had just forgot about me. You moved to California, and that was it, I was just the girl you left behind in Rosewood. It hurt Paige, it hurt a lot. And I don't think I've really ever gotten over it." Emily got out before she lost all nerve and either ran away or leaned across the table to kiss Paige. Ever since the girl had come back, it took everything in her power not to do that.

Emily knew she was in love with Paige in high school. She knew that she had wanted to graduate and go off to college with her. When she hurt her shoulder, and lost all chance of that, she hoped they could work something out together. When they were finally in a good place, Paige's parents had decided she wasn't safe, whisked her off to California, even after Emily had ensured her it was safe again, they had sent Alison to jail. Still she left, and Emily understood, but she didn't know that the distance between them wouldn't be just in miles.

"Em, listen, I know it must feel that way. But I didn't mean for it to be like that. I just couldn't deal, I missed you so much. California was such a hard adjustment for me. I hated leaving you, but I knew I had to get out of that stupid town. The second Alison walked back into that town, I just couldn't handle it. I knew you had feelings for her, and I knew she was manipulating you. Then we got back together and things were great again. I thought maybe finally we could move on, but there Alison was always a few steps behind. And I thought she was A, I thought she was torturing you. I ran out of ways to protect you. You wouldn't let me in long enough to do anything. And as much as I loved you, I couldn't go through that anymore. The secrets, the lies, people getting hurt. But, I regretted leaving every day. Especially after everything that happened to you." The concern was etched into Paige's eyes.

Emily was slightly taken back by all this new information. Without thinking about it, she placed her hand over Paige's on the table. The familiar feeling of her skin on fire and yet complete safety washed over.

"Paige, I-I don't know what to say. It was hard on me too. Everything I did was to protect you, from Alison, A, and whoever else was out to get us. I wanted to keep you out of it. If I could just do that long enough, we would have A behind bars, and you and I could well, at the risk of sounding cliché, happily ever after. Then you left, and I knew that you would be safe far away from Rosewood, but I also didn't want to let you go. I had lost Maya, and then I lost you. I spent most of my time thinking I was this toxic presence, I know now it was all that crap that I was thrown into the middle of, just because I had some stupid crush on Ali. But, I couldn't help to think that anyone who got close to me would end up either hurt or leaving. It tore me apart."

Somewhere during her vent, Paige had moved over to her side of the table and had her arms softly around her shoulders. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying until Paige reached up to wipe a tear across her cheek.

Emily just leaned into the touch, she couldn't help herself. She had allowed herself to speak the emotions that had haunted her for years. Everything that Emily had wanted to say since high school. After a while, she just blocked them from her mind, she'd been with other girls, but they never lasted long and although Emily cared for each of them, they never gave her that same feeling as when she was with Paige. Paige's arms around her sent tingles up and down her whole body. She had honestly missed this feeling. Paige instinctively pulled Emily against her, Emily just let herself be led back. She knew they still needed to clear a lot of things up, but she was so emotionally drained that she didn't care.

They sat there like that, sipping their coffee for a while in silence. Emily leaning against Paige, Paige stroking soft circles on Emily's arms. Emily almost forgot the entire world. Without thinking, Emily leaned up pressing a soft kiss to the bottom of Paige's jaw. She felt the muscles underneath her tense up and then relax as she continued pressing kisses along Paige's jawline. Paige shifted beneath Emily, bringing them face to face.

"Paige, I—." Emily began before being cut off by the brush of Paige's lips against her own.

Hesitant at first, Emily began to kiss her back, deepening it softly before Paige could pull away. She was unsure if this was a smart plan, but she couldn't resist. Paige's lips felt so soft and so good against her. She never wanted this feeling to end. Resenting it greatly, Emily pulled back and she looked in those deep those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. They looked so scared and yet so sure of themselves it melted Emily's heart. They sat in silence again, both lost in the gaze of the other's eyes. Their coffee cups had long since been emptied, but neither wanted to move.

"Em, I'm sorry you went through all that. I never meant for you to feel what you felt. I should have called, or emailed, I know that now. I just hope we can move past that, and maybe be friends again." Paige spoke so softly Emily almost didn't hear her.

That was everything Emily had wanted to hear when they started this luncheon. Now she wasn't so sure, she wasn't sure if she could ever be just friends with Paige McCullers. Just being here with her had Emily wanting closer contact, she wanted to be enveloped in Paige's arms and stay there forever.

"That'd be nice, but uh, I'm not sure friends kiss like that." Emily smirked.

"So, friends with benefits." Paige's eyebrows quirked up, giving Emily a devilish grin.

Emily just rolled her eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks. Lunch all but forgotten they just sat there for a while, catching up on everything they'd been up too since senior year of high school. Conversation flowed easily between the two girls. After a couple hours of fun chatting and subtle flirting, Emily had a class to get too and Paige had some more unpacking to accomplish. They had made plans to meet up in the lobby to walk to swim practice together.

Emily stood at the lobby doors, her duffel bag hung loosely on her shoulder. A weight had been lifted after her lunch with Paige. But the weight of what was going happen still lingered. Being with Paige again was a scary thought. Even though she knew she loved Paige in high school, she knew most of that love was still there, but after her dream the night before she wasn't sure she wanted to down that rabbit hole of memories high school would bring. The most she was sure of; she wasn't going to let those dark memories ruin the rest of her day with Paige.

"Hey there dreamy head." Emily could hear the smirk in the familiar voice.

"Hey, you ready for your first swim practice?"

"Yeah, a little nervous though, I mean what if the team doesn't like me?" Paige stated.

"What? How could they not like you? And since when have you been nervous about people not liking you on a team? Didn't you have a field hockey penalty named after you in high school?" Emily smirked, giving Paige a playful shove to her shoulder.

"Ugh, can't we not remind me of that? I think Spencer still holds a small grudge for that." Paige groaned. "I did work hard for that penalty though. Spencer never saw it coming." She winked, a smile tugging on her lips. "But, I don't know, I'm coming in as a transfer, basically a freshman. In high school, I just wanted to be the best and I didn't care who I had to take down in the process."

"I remember, I specifically remember you trying to drown me for the captain spot." Emily stated cautiously, not sure if the memory would cause pain or not. A smile playing on her lips when she saw Paige react the same.

"That was only part of it and you know it. I was more jealous that you were beautiful and I was too scared to recognize my own feelings. Mainly just how stunning you always looked in your swimsuit." Paige returning the playful shove from earlier.

"Well, besides that. You know you'll do great, the girls are awesome, we have all become super close in the last year I've been there. Plus, they'll be jealous of you when you blow them out of the water, you were always the best swimmer the Sharks had ever seen." Emily tried comforting the dark-haired girl.

"Well, not the best, there was this gorgeous tan girl that kept beating my times, the competition was rough." Paige smiled.

"Oh, please." Emily stated, letting a comfortable silence fall between them.

At some point in their walk, Emily wasn't sure when, but she found her hand intertwined with Paige's. The feeling so familiar and comforting, she was sure the move was involuntary. When she went to pull her hand back, unsure if that should continue while still trying to work out a friendship, Paige responded by tightening her grip. Emily's smile grew bigger and she was glad to have this moment.

When they had reached the door to the athletics building, Emily frowned slightly as Paige dropped her hand, but an understanding washed over her. It was a new school; Paige didn't want anyone thinking they were an item. There was a whole new dating pool out there, and Emily and her were just starting off as friends after all.

Practice was perfectly well, Paige fit in just like she knew she would. Everyone greeted her with open arms, and Emily was sure Paige even got a few phone numbers. Emily would have to tease her about that later. Emily tried to convince herself it wasn't due to jealousy, but she'd probably be kidding herself. Most of practice went by in a blur though, Emily finding it hard to concentrate with Paige back in a swimsuit that left little to imagination of Paige's body. She had memorized every curve, and how Paige could cut through water so easily. Shaking her head, Emily tried to clear those images from her mind, trying not to remember Paige looked without a swim suit. Especially since the girl was walking right next to her.

The stroll back to the dorms was a comfortable silence, neither girl feeling the need to fill the space with forced small talk. Emily was content with this moment, almost sad when they approached the door and knew soon they would have to split ways toward their respective dorm rooms. She slowed her pace trying to prolong the moment, her smile increased when Paige matched her pace, hoping Paige didn't want this night to end either.

The hallway seemed increasingly shorter as their steps drew nearer to the end of their walk. As they approached Emily's door, it being closer, Emily paused at the door, a rush of excitement as Paige did too.

"So, today was a good day." Paige said, a small smile forming on her jaw.

"Yeah, I had a really great time." Emily replied, letting her gaze fall to Paige's lips a little too long.

"Em, seriously, thank you for today. I wasn't sure you'd even want to talk to me again, not after how we left things in high school." Paige cleared her throat, a hand slipping to the back of her neck.

Without thinking, Emily reached up and took Paige's hand in her own.

"Let's not talk about that anymore, Paige. I just want to focus on right now. High school already takes up so much of my thoughts. I just want to forget about it for now." Emily's face turned to a frown as flashbacks coursed through her mind for a moment.

"Hey, Em, don't go there. I don't know what happened after I left, not exactly, just what my dad got from the news, but I know it was horrible, and hopefully one day you'll be able to talk to someone. I didn't mean to bring it up." Paige sighed.

"No, it's okay. Things got bad, but that's all in the past. One day, maybe I might be able to talk about it, but I'm just so tired of it all right now. I don't want that to ruin our day."

"Nothing could ruin our day." Paige stated, her grip tightening on Emily's hand.

Paige smiled softly, and with that Emily leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against Paige's lips. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The memory of Paige's lips on her own took over every thought in Emily's mind. She didn't care where they came from or where they went in the future. She just wanted to feel Paige's kiss again. The kiss deepened and time stopped in that moment, she could stand there outside her dorm for the rest of eternity and Emily wouldn't mind. However, the moment ended and Paige pulled back. Frowning slightly Emily pulled back as well, her gaze finding Paige's eyes, seeing nothing but love and adoration looking back at her.

"That was some goodnight kiss." Paige smirked. "That's what I call a benefit." She roused.

"Yeah, yeah very funny. I guess we should call it a night though, my classes are early in the morning tomorrow." Emily said, but she didn't mean it. She didn't want it to end.

"Yeah, my classes start tomorrow as well, but, I was thinking we could meet up for lunch again, at our spot?"

Emily smiled, rolling her eyes. "I'd love that." The prospect of seeing the other girl again made parting not as terrible. "Goodnight, Paige."

She leaned in again pressing a kiss to Paige's cheek and turned around to open her dorm door. Emily sat her duffel bag on the floor beside her bed. Without bothering to change she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her, a slight tinge of fear coursing through her, hoping the nightmares would take the night off. The last thing she remembered however was the image Paige and her in the hallway sharing a kiss that had her entire body tingling all over again at just the thought of it. Emily knew that the dreams wouldn't plague her tonight.


End file.
